Tattooed Secrets
by lexirulestheworld
Summary: Draco sees something Harry didn't want him to. Why does Harry have a tattoo? And why is it Draco's name?


**AN: okay, so first story on this site so go easy okay? The world of HP and all its characters do not belong to me but to the lovely JK Rowling.**

_Summary: Draco sees something Harry didn't want him to. Why does Harry have a tattoo? And why is it Draco's name?_

"Potter, only you can get hurt on a simple scouting mission," Draco smirked as he and Ha-Potter walked into the Ministry and towards the Auror's offices. They had been made partners two years ago, directly after training. Kingsley had told them to get over their childish differences or quit. Even though they were somewhat friends now, he couldn't help teasing Har-Potter. If he didn't quit slipping in his mind his mouth was going to slip. And that would cause stupid Potter to think he actually liked him. Which he did, if fact he did quite a bit more than like him, but Potter couldn't know that.

"It is not my fault that you weren't paying enough attention to see the hex coming towards you."

"No one said you had to jump in front of me, idiot. And you could have thrown up a shield or something. As they walked into their shared office Draco turned to Potter and said, "Would you like me to heal those burns?" Harry, who was in the process of changing his shirt, jumped.

"No, no, that's alright. I will do it later."

Draco scoffed. "Nonsense, you are rubbish as healing spells. Almost as bad as Lockhart our second year. Now turn around." He grabbed Potter's shoulder and started to turn him himself when Potter practically leapt across the room. But not before Draco saw a flash of color. "Potter, was that a tattoo?"

And then Harry started to babble like he always did when he was nervous. "What? What tattoo? Are you crazy? Why would I have a tattoo?" He summoned his new shirt and quickly put it on. Harry continued talking and since he was focused on the buttons of his shirt he didn't see Draco conjure a mirror in front of him. "You know, you would think after two years of us being partners and showing the world that I forgave you for your part in the world people would give it a rest. Not that there was really anything to forgive," he finished as he turned around. The look on Draco's face confused him. It was a mix of hope and fear. The hope won out and Draco's gaze switched from behind him to Harry's faces. "Draco? What are you looking at like that? He turned around again and saw a mirror floating in the air in front of his chest and went pale.

"Potter, why is my name on your chest?" The tattoo was beautiful. His name was written in cursive in green ink with a silver dragon wrapped around it. Harry whirled around to face him.

"Damn it, Draco. Can't you leave anything alone?"

"W-Why?" His father must be rolling in his grave to know he was stuttering in front of anyone, let along the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die.

"Do I really have to tell you? I would like to keep coming to work without the mortification."

"Wow, Potter. Five syllables. I'm impressed." The comment slipped out without permission, his brain was on autopilot from shock.

"That right there is why I can't tell you! You would tell everyone the 'Golden Boy' is in love with you and it's the ultimate joke." Harry's eyes widened when he realized what he said and he tried to bolt out the door in a desperate attempt to avoid this conversation. Draco got there first and slammed it shut.

"Oh, no, Potter. You are not leaving now. Happiness filled Draco and it showed on his face. He had never looked so open.

Harry, not noticing this in his panic started babbling again. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I won't repeat it again. I know you don't feel the same. Please let me leave. I didn't really mean it." He stopped when he saw a flash of something that looked like pain go across Draco's face before the Malfoy masked slammed into place. He opened the door and turned away to his desk

"Draco?" Harry went to touch his shoulder but Draco gracefully moved out of reach to behind the desk.

"You may go now, Golden Boy," Draco drawled while moving some papers.

"Malfoy, are you alright?"

"Why haven't you left yet?" Draco's voice lashed at him like a whip. "If you didn't mean what you said I have nothing else to say to you. Go home. Take care of you burns." Maybe the tattoo was something he did as a dare when he was drunk and he didn't want Draco to see and read into it. Draco had never exactly been the most subtle when it came to his emotions, as much as he tried. It was possible that Harry had picked up on his feelings but didn't want to say anything to him about it.

Harry was confused. "Why are you angry? I don't understand. You aren't gay and I know I'm the very last person you would be interested in if you were so-"

"Well, Potter, you don't know much of anything do you?" Draco sneered at Harry then sighed. "Just go away. Please." His voice was softer now and tinged with sadness. He needed to build his mental defenses back up to try and hide his feelings and he couldn't do that with Harry here.

Harry moved behind Draco's desk and stepped close to the other man. "What if I said I lied and did mean it?" Was Potter messing with him now? He knew Harry was thick and oblivious to how his actions affected others sometimes but Draco didn't know he could be deliberately cruel.

"I would tell you, Potter, to stop whatever game you are playing because messing with my emotions isn't funny. And now you can just go turn that joke around on me." Harry's smile was blinding. Draco just stared at him. "Potter, what the hell i-" The rest of his sentence was silenced as Harry grabbed his face and kissed him. Then he stepped back a little.

"I think the joke is on us both, Draco," Harry said, still grinning.

"Draco gaped at him for a second before grinning back. "Yes, I believe it is, Harry," and threw himself at Harry to kiss him again.


End file.
